


On The Mouth

by missdibley



Series: Rock and Roll [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chicago, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Music, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist for this fic is here: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpQ2lrZ5qjqQMuax70M_ynwq2aPKxqT-K">https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpQ2lrZ5qjqQMuax70M_ynwq2aPKxqT-K</a>.</p><p>Not beta’d because once again I’m writing this really late to submit to <a href="http://teasing-tales-tuesday.tumblr.com/">teasing-tales-tuesday</a> #10 (Rocker Tom).</p><p>Also - first time writing Adam. Please be kind!</p>
    </blockquote>





	On The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this fic is here: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpQ2lrZ5qjqQMuax70M_ynwq2aPKxqT-K>.
> 
> Not beta’d because once again I’m writing this really late to submit to [teasing-tales-tuesday](http://teasing-tales-tuesday.tumblr.com/) #10 (Rocker Tom).
> 
> Also - first time writing Adam. Please be kind!

“This is the sort of thing Eve would have wanted me to do.” Adam spoke more to himself than to Paul, the handsome man behind the bar at Schubas.

Paul looked up and nodded at the empty pint glass between them. “Another?” When Adam nodded, the bartender grabbed the glass and expertly filled it with more of Revolution Brewing’s Fist City then set it back between them.

Adam pushed a $10 bill across the mahogany bar. “Thanks. No change.” He took his beer into the show being held in the room just past the photo booth and the ATM. He grimaced as the doors swung open, and his ears were assaulted by a voice screeching its way through the last few lines of “London Calling”. He cursed himself for leaving his earplugs at home, and went inside.

Adam scanned the crowd (most of whom were too cool to dress for the holiday) for his contact, a gentleman named John who was doing sound for the evening’s entertainment. A battle of of the bands, of the cover bands, even worse.

Finding the the sound board, which was located across the room, he worked his way over and took a spot just in front of it. He would wait for the last band to play, talk to John about some rare guitars and pedals he had for sale, then head back home to Detroit to make music, mourn Eve, and wait for death or something else to finally claim him. Adam stared into his drink, deaf to the sound of people talking and flirting and singing around him, when a voice interrupted his reverie.

“Hey. We’re, um, who are we?”

He looked up to see four women on stage, taking the places with their instruments. The lead singer, a rather plush girl with dark almond shaped eyes and wavy black hair cut in a shag, stood at center stage. She tugged at the neon pink tube dress she wore, making sure it stretched tight over her generous hips and belly. The dress matched the pink lightning bolt painted on her face. She smiled, then turned her head to listen to a name yelled at her by the drummer, then turned to face the crowd again. “We’re [The Dibs](http://chicagodibs.tumblr.com/)”. The crowd roared its approval at the Chicago-centric name.

“Tonight, being as its Halloween, and we are a cover band after all, the ladies and I thought we’d perform some of favorite songs by some of our favorite lady acts.” The singer threw her head back and laughed. “Okay, assholes, this is Peaches.”

The drummer started with a stiff, staccato beat before she was joined by the snarling lead guitarist. As soon as the singer began to sing, she jumped around the stage, pumping her hips:

> _Rock show_  
>  _You came to see a rock show_  
>  _A big gigantic cock show_  
>  _You came to see it all..._

The song and its performance were loud and crude. The crowd lapped it up, dancing in time with the beat. They showed their approval with wolf whistles and tossed cups of beer, one of which the singer caught neatly in her hand. She chugged it, crushed the cup, then flung it back into the audience, where it was fought over by several of her admirers.

The song came to an end, and Adam found he was out of breath. He hated this music but the band was too loud and too beautiful and too funny in their costumes and demeanor not to respond. His face ached and he realized it was because for the first time in a long time, he was smiling.

The girls kept their outfits for the next number, which got the women in the audience screaming along.

> _Typical girls get upset too quickly_  
>  _Typical girls can't control themselves_  
>  _Typical girls are so confusing_  
>  _Typical girls, you can always tell_  
>  _Typical girls don't think too clearly_  
>  _Typical girls are unpredictable, predictable_

Adam laughed as he recognized The Slits, a band which he felt were always more seminal than popular. At least they had good taste in music.

The singer was coy, then bratty, then bashful as she sang. She flipped off men in the crowd, and blew kisses as the women. She seemed to make eye contact with Adam, despite him being so far back and, as ever, wearing sunglasses. When the song was over, the singer stopped, stared at the spot where Adam stood, a curious smile on her lips.

Adam shook his head and smirked into his glass. Not like Eve at all, he thought.

“Okay, give us a second as we take off our Rainbow Brite drag, okay?” The crowd chuckled while the singer and the rest of the band tugged on skinny, ripped jeans and chunky black boots. They re-applied lipstick and fluffed hair; by their body language it appeared this is what the band normally looked like. Less savage punk creatures but sexy, tough city women.

The lead singer shrugged on a thin white t-shirt and then reached underneath to pull off her tube dress. She winked as she tugged her shirt down, making it plain that she was bra-less underneath. Picking up a guitar, she strummed a few chords before approaching the microphone again.

“Last song.” The crowd groaned and she smiled. “Sorry, dudes. I promise you’ll like this one.” She looked up at Adam again. “This is for the hot guy with the sunglasses in front of the sound booth. 1 2 3 4!”

She leapt into the air and began to play, shimmying her hips and flicking her tongue as the band started The Pretenders’ “Tattooed Love Boys”. Instead of playing to the crowd, she looked only at Adam.

Yanking on the cord that connected her guitar to the monitors, she hopped off the stage and walked through the crowd until she was in front of Adam. He dropped his glass, unaware of nothing but this woman, this creature, who, still playing, knelt in front of him on the floor.

> _I was a good time, yeah I got pretty good_  
>  _At changing tires upstairs bro_  
>  _I shot my mouth off_  
>  _And you showed me what that hole was for_

Adam’s mouth was dry. He couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything, couldn’t smell anything but this girl who snarled and leered and wanted him. She played out the rest of the song on her knees before him, then walked slowly through the crowd when she was done to join the rest of her band on stage for bows.

He waited. He waited for her to pack up her guitar, shove her Peaches costume into a backpack, and make her way over to him.

“Hey John?” Adam spoke up to the sound man but didn’t take his eyes off the girl.

“Yeah, dude? Is that you, Adam?” John peered from his booth. He was startled when Adam shoved a roll of cash at him.

“I’ll take whatever it is you’ve got.”

“But don’t you want to play them? They’re all here...”

“Drive them to Detroit next week. Number and address are there with the money.” Adam removed his sunglasses. The girl smiled up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed. She stuck her hand in the waistband of Adam’s jeans, just hooking her fingers inside, and tugged. “Let’s go.”

She found the door behind the mahogany bar, walking through it and down into the basement green room, Adam following close behind. Her bandmates were already three beers ahead, and greeted him with tipsy smiles before resuming their necking with their own sweethearts.

Adam found the girl waiting for him in a quiet corner, separated from the space by a curtain. She sat on a green velvet chaise, drinking a cup of tea, and looking at him.

“Take off your shirt.” She looked at him expectantly, eyes never leaving his as he removed his jacket, then pulled off his henley.

“Come here.” She scooted back so she lay on the chaise. Adam approached her and let himself be pulled down so he was between her legs. She was hot to the touch. She began to moan as he began to suck on her neck.

“Are you going to drink me?” She hissed. Adam lifted his head to look at her. She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. “Don’t make me say it.”

“You know what I am, don’t you?” Adam whispered.

She nodded. “We have something like you in my parents’ home country, where I was born. But the [ _aswang_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aswang) are ugly, not beautiful like you.”

“You think I’m beautiful? I don’t sparkle...”

“Like the dumbshits in the movies?” She snorted. “Thank god for that.” She pulled him close. “You know you’re beautiful. Don’t deny it. Lucky for you, I’m a sucker for a pretty face. And I’m easy, too.” She chuckled, then looked at him closely. “Is that cool?”

He kissed her, nibbling on her bottom lip. Adam massaged her breasts, over her shirt, with his large, cool hands. Her hands slid down his back, finding their way into his jeans. He rolled his hips as she squeezed his ass, and she whimpered into his mouth.

“What do I call you?” He whispered.

Her breath caught as one of his hands found its way between her legs. She tightened her legs around his hips when he began to stroke her clit, and moaned as his middle finger sank into her slick folds.

“Call me whatever you like.” She sighed.

He began to pump his fingers into her, and closed his eyes so he could focus on the sound of her panting beneath him. He relished the feeling of her sex, so wet and warm, pulsed around his hand. The girl sighed.

“So if we end up back at my place, your cock pounding into my hot pussy until as close to dawn as we can get before... oh shit, don’t stop that, don’t stop! That feels so... fuck!” She whimpered again as his thumb rubbed more insistently against her clit.

The girl moaned louder as Adam took a nipple into his mouth, wetting the fabric of her shirt as he began to suck, flicking at it with his tongue. His hips bucked as one of her hands found his cock, already so hard, and began to stroke it upwards towards her soft, round belly.

“I’m going to... oh yes, darling, so are you...” Adam felt her clench around his fingers. He sucked on her nipples more frantically as he fingered her, sighing when she came for him, and then grunting as he came in her hand, his seed sticky and warm in her palm.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up on an elbow so he could watch her laugh gently. She kept her hand around his cock and squeezed it gently. She flicked her tongue out at him when he began to lick his fingers clean, savoring the taste of her.

“Hmm.” She looked thoughtful. “The other ones I’ve had weren’t so, I don’t know...” She shrugged. “Sweet?” She kissed neck. “That was fucking hot, by the way.”

“The other ones?” He looked at her with an amused look. “You collect my kind?”

“I think they collect me.” She shook her head. “They never tried to drink me. So maybe they weren’t real. Just horny Goth boys who liked to play at being demons between trips to Hot Topic.”

Adam laughed. “So how did you know...?”

“Adam.” She whispered. “I was friends with Eve.”

“Oh.” Adam looked at the girl. She looked tentative, almost afraid. “Then you know she...”

The girl nodded. “Yes. She used to send me books. Sometimes letters, but mostly books. When the books stopped, I had this feeling. And then I had dreams. Mostly about her, because I missed her so much. But sometimes about you.”

“So me coming tonight, was that you, or Eve?” Adam smiled, then kissed her gently on the lips.

“I’m not sure. Maybe it was luck? Coincidence? Sparkly vampire magic?”

They laughed, and she snuggled into his side.

“You should probably drive back tonight, if you’re going to beat the sun home.”

Adam nodded, “But I’ve got some time before I go. May I buy you a drink?” He leaned into nibble on her earlobe. “Take you home?”

The girl arched an eyebrow. “Sure. Will you talk about Eve with me?”

Adam nodded. “Of course. Anything. But... you? What’s your name?”

The girl smiled. “Zelda.” She kissed him gently. “Call me Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adam thinks of Zelda as “the girl” but only because anyone who isn’t as old as him is a girl. She’s actually in her 30′s.


End file.
